


Stilettos

by MsDizzyDahlia



Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [4]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Give me a break, I enjoy badass Virgil, Lola is questioning why she ever married Rema, Multi, Virgo doesn't want to be here, Welcome back to my "virgil is a badass" agenda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsDizzyDahlia/pseuds/MsDizzyDahlia
Summary: Somehow, Virgo's girlfriends manage to drag her out to a party a wealthy business owner was throwing them. It goes about as well as you'd expect.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Fem!Sides Super AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1907026
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Stilettos

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place a bit in the past. Virgo has only been active on the hero front for about six months, so people are still getting used to her. At this point, Tamsin has not yet joined them, this takes place a few weeks before that, and Pamela has not yet adopted the quadruplets.
> 
> TW: Implied violence, injury(?), small amounts of blood

Virgo still wasn’t sure why she was here. Okay, fine, she knew why. The father of the mayor, who also happened to be one of the wealthiest men in the country, had invited them to a party he was throwing in their honor, in celebration of “the new hero.” Virgo had wanted to skip, but Pamela insisted that “it would be fun,” and she really was weak for her girlfriend.

On top of all of that, Lola had insisted that “it would be good for her public image,” seeing as she still wasn’t totally trusted by everyone, and Virgo couldn’t really argue with that logic. Honestly, though, she didn’t know why she had to stick around for the entire thing. Looking around, she saw that the twins and Lola were absolutely charming the crowd. Or rather, Ramona was charming the crowd, and Rema was just seeing how fast she could chug the wine. Lola was trying desperately to pretend not to know her, and failing miserably, while at the same time acting like a mother hen and trying to get her to stop.

Virgo was definitely not comfortable in such a formal setting, especially since the last time she had been in a room like this, she had been eighteen, and it had been on “official business.” The last time she had been at a party like this, someone had died. This time was different, though. This time, she was here to actually relax. This time, she was here as a hero, and a rather celebrated one at that. It had only been six months, for crying out loud! Was this really necessary? 

Pamela came up to her side, a wine glass in each hand, looking cheerful, just like she always did. She did look quite lovely, and Virgo supposed one good thing about being here was she got to see her girlfriends all dressed up for once. Pamela’s hair was pinned up in a tendril twist bun, diamond earrings in the shape of snowflakes dangling from her ears, which Virgo was pretty sure had been a gift from someone else because Pamela didn’t like to spend that much money on jewelry. Still, they looked lovely, and accentuated her frosty blue eyes.

Her makeup consisted of pale pink lipstick, white mascara and light blue eyeshadow, pink blush dusting her cheeks and a “subtle” amount of facial glitter. She looked ethereal, like a princess of the snow. Gentle and soft, graceful and so very delicate.

The dress that she was wearing was a light blue off the shoulder midi dress with a white lace bodice. Around her neck glittered a necklace with a single pearl hanging from it. She was wearing white wedges, and walked smoothly and gracefully, most likely using her wind manipulation to keep her upright. Truly, she was a very lovely sight.

“Having fun?” Pamela asked, drinking in the sight of Virgo. She herself was wearing a simple black and purple bodycon dress with a shawl wrapped around her shoulders for some sense of modesty. She was wearing strappy black stilettos as well, and wearing very minimal jewelry. Her makeup consisted of black lipstick, cat-eye eyeliner and purple eyeshadow. Her girlfriends had told her that she had no need for mascara, as her eyelashes were already long and thick enough that it looked like she had it on anyway.

Her hair was braided and tossed over her shoulder with a gold band holding it together, and she wore simple small gold hoop earrings. She didn’t think she looked nearly as resplendent as Pamela, or even Janice, but her girlfriends seemed to disagree.

_ “Sometimes simple is better.”  _ Janice had told her _ “I don’t think you would look good in an overly complicated design anyway. There would be too much to distract from your main feature.” _

_ “And what is my main feature?” _ She had asked, raising an eyebrow as Janice finished messing with her hair. Janice had turned her around so the two were facing one another, and leaned in close.

_“Your beautiful face.”_ She said, before quickly pressing a kiss to Virgo’s lips.

Pamela had had so much to say about her. Complimenting her styling choices, fangirling over her makeup, and practically begging her to tell her how she got her eyeliner so perfect on the first try.

_ “Practice, and precision.”  _ Virgo had answered.  _ “I was trained to be precise, deadly. That kind of carries over here. If you want, I can help you with yours.”  _

Now the two of them were standing side by side, at the edge of the ballroom, yes, a literal ballroom (who the hell needs a ballroom in their house?), just trying not to attract attention because the second people noticed them, it was going to be chaos. Virgo did not feel like answering questions right now, and there had been so. Many. Questions. Microphones had been continuously shoved in her face ever since she had surfaced six months ago, people asking for personal details about her “origin story” as they liked to put it, that she did not feel comfortable revealing, and people constantly trying to get her opinion on all sorts of topics.

“If one more person tries to interview me right now I’m going to shove their microphone down their throat.” Virgo growled out as a response. Pamela made a concerned noise, but relaxed after she realized that Virgo was mostly joking.

“I’m sure that would go over wonderfully with the public.” A new voice said. Virgo turned around to see Janice approaching them with a predatory grace. She was wearing a fish tail dress with a gold bodice and a black skirt with gold detailing at the bottom. Her makeup accentuated her sharp features and made her look equal parts elegant and deadly, and around her neck she wore a fishnet choker with small gemstones sewn into it.

“I know, but it would be funny.” Virgo responded. Pamela again made a sharp cry of concern, meanwhile Janice snorted.

“That it would be.” She said. She looked around the room, at all the people who were here, and sighed. “This party is dreadfully dull, isn’t it? Not a single form of entertainment. Unless you call that… horrid piece the band is playing entertainment.”

“Aw, I kind of like it.” Pamela said. “It’s perfect for dancing.” There was most definitely a mischievous glint in her eye as she said her next words. “Care to join me, Janice?”

Janice’s eyes widened and she backed up a few steps. “Oh  _ hell  _ no.” She said. “I am not going to be caught trying to dance in this.” She gestured to her dress. Virgo giggled to herself, because they both knew that Janice would have no trouble dancing in a tight dress, and watched as Pamela took Janice’s hand and dragged her out onto the floor anyway, where a few other people were dancing. Virgo sighed and watched her two partners dance with one another, smiling fondly as she watched Pamela constantly using her wind to keep them both upright.

Over on the other side of the room, Lola was prying Rema away from the wine, and the two seemed to be arguing. Lola’s sleeveless halter dress was a lovely midnight blue, with a poofy high low skirt and a cinched waist. Meanwhile, Rema’s dress was a pale green and had a wide neckline, as well as a skirt that only went down to her knees. Virgo sighed as she left the safety of her dark corner to join them. They noticed her approaching and waved, Rema’s face splitting into a manic grin.

“Hey Emo. How’s the party going for ya?” Rema asked.

Virgo rolled her eyes. “Janice and Pamela are currently on the dance floor, Ramona’s off doing who knows what, and I have no idea why I even agreed to come in the first place, or why I’m still here for that matter. I think we’ve stayed long enough that we’ve been polite, can’t we leave now?”

Lola sighed. “I know, parties aren’t really my scene either. But we are required to stay through the whole thing because when the dinner part of this party comes around we are going to be the guests of honor.” She explained. Virgo groaned.

“And I’m right here, you know.” Ramona said, and Virgo jumped, having not even noticed her approaching. “I’ve just been invisible for the past few minutes because all the people started to overwhelm me.”

Virgo opened her mouth to reply, but suddenly the doors flew open with a loud bang. The band, startled, stopped the music, leaving the enormous room completely silent. Figures filed in through the door, wearing all black, masks that covered almost all of their faces, and fully armed.  _ Shit. _

The girls looked at one another, wondering if these people had a death wish. They were either extremely dumb, or extremely smart. They might not know they were here, or if they did, they must know that it would be hard to properly battle them with so many people around.

“Nobody move!” The person at the front shouted, and that was when the screaming started. Everyone was screaming, and a few people tried to run, but the only other exits were through the windows, which were all closed. There was nowhere to run to.

Pamela and Janice were still in the middle of the floor, shock written all over their faces. Janice caught her eye, and her eyes turned hard and determined. Subtly, she reached down and took Pamela’s hand, squeezing it. Virgo sent them a quick smile.  _ Of course this had to happen on the one night I was trying to relax.  _ She thought.

“Lola, I need you, Pamela, and Janice to get those windows open and start evacuating. I’ll take care of these guys. Twins, you two need to search the rest of the mansion for more people. Lola, once you’re done with evacuating, help them. If you find Emily and Renae, ask Emily to help calm the crowd.” Virgo muttered this, knowing that Lola would still hear her. Lola nodded almost imperceptibly. The twins nodded, and Rema grabbed onto Ramona’s arm before disappearing.

“If you aren’t out in fifteen minutes, I’m coming back in after you.” Lola said quietly. Virgo nodded, and lifted her leg up. She slipped one of her shoes off, testing the sharpness of the heel, before smiling at Lola, and diving straight into the fight.

~~~~~~

“I didn’t know stilettos could be used like that.” Pamela remarked. Janice nodded as she helped another person through one of the massive windows.

“It seems our little Stormcloud has quite a few more tricks up her sleeve than we anticipated.” She agreed.

Pamela shook her head. “We’ve got to stop underestimating her.” It was true. Virgo had taken out all fifteen of the fully armed henchmen in the ballroom, with no weapons other than her shoes. Though at one point, one of the men had tried to fire a shot, and missed, hitting the chain of the chandelier and sending it crashing to the ground, which had given the other girls motivation to speed up the evacuation process. They helped the last person onto the front lawn and peaked back into the room, where Virgo was sitting on top of one of the few remaining criminals that were still conscious.

Pamela watched her girlfriend pull her hand back and punch the man in the nose so hard Pamela could hear the crack. She winced, knowing that it was probably broken, but at least none of them were dead. In the distance, she could hear sirens blazing, getting closer and closer. Pamela saw Virgo stand up and dust herself off, before collecting her shoes, whose heels were now bloody.

Virgo seemed to notice the two of them, and walked over to them, smiling. “Was that entertaining enough for you, Janice?” She asked, her face smug.

“More than.” Janice replied, grabbing Virgo and pulling her into a deep kiss from over the window. When they broke up, Virgo placed a hand on the window sill and vaulted over it, stabilizing herself before setting her stilettos down.

“Stilettos make great weapons, you know. You take the heel and shove it into the sensitive area upside the head and that alone is enough to take someone out.” She brought her hand up to her purple hair and ran it along her braid. “Let’s get out of here, shall we? I’d rather not be here when the press arrives. God knows they’re going to breathe down our necks until we agree to answer their questions.” Virgo said, pulling the hair tie off of her braid and shaking her hair free. The twins appeared on the front lawn, dumping a few more unconscious bodies, before disappearing once more.

Pamela smiled and kissed her girlfriend on the cheek. “Let’s.” And that was all that was said before the three of them ran off the lawn and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> They definitely went to the park and snuggled until Pamela fell asleep
> 
> Sorry this one is shorter, I intended for it to be longer but at the same time I didn’t really know how to stretch it out because I didn’t really want to figure out how to properly write Virgo beating up a bunch of people with stilettos.


End file.
